


Take A Chance On Me

by nsynclancefan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acting, Band, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Sexual Identity, Singing, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsynclancefan/pseuds/nsynclancefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester does not want to be at summer camp this year, let alone a freaking counselor to a bunch of brats. His friend Ezekiel is a counselor at the campsite across from his, which is perfect for Dean because he can hand off babysitting duties while he hangs with Lisa. Meanwhile, a skittish 15 year old boy named Castiel is new at the camp this year, caring a handful of surprises up his sleeve that will start slipping out accidentally as the days go by. This will be a distraction for Dean, forcing him to confront his buried demons that have been a pain in his ass for over a year. Friends Zeke, Benny, Gabriel, and Sam are going to be right beside him, and that is a mixed blessing. A few new characters are going to mix things up as well: Crowley is not going to be a good guy; Adam is not going to be a bad guy; Chuck is going to have to grow a set; Meg, Ruby, Anna, and Naomi are going to play pretty and badass in the background while shit hits the fan.</p><p>Once the summer ends, no one will feel sorry for how it all comes out. Pack a bag, grab some snacks, and enjoy staying at Get Your Kicks Summer Arts Camp, with ABBA as guidance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

Castiel already had one bad experience at a camp; did he have to have two? None of the people he knows from school are going, so he didn't want to go. His mother, on the other hand, insisted that he go. She says, “You shouldn't let people hold you back from things. Just because they aren't doing something doesn't mean you can't.” Castiel has poor social skills. He is somewhat outspoken at school, but only in the classes he really loves. In the others, he is quiet and reserved. He does what he is supposed to do so no attention is brought upon him. Life goes smoother for Castiel when it is just him.

“At least they let you have electronics up here.” He has his laptop bag firmly in his lap. His parents promised him that if he tried to save up as much money as he could before the school year ended, they would help pay for his laptop. Now it is going with him to camp and never leaving his side. His headphones are in his ears with the iPod tucked away in his pants pocket. His mother didn't want him to take such expensive electronics with him, but his father wants him to email them every week about what is going on. 

Castiel is still wondering how he made his way into this camp. His band teacher pulled him into his office near the end of the school year and handed him the form. He was the only one in the school given a chance to enter for the scholarship. Once he showed it to his mother, she immediately had him fill it out and give it back the next day. A few weeks later, he received a letter telling him that he was accepted to the something artsy camp in Florida. His parents made a road trip out of it while he slept in the backseat to contain his stomach contents. 

Castiel could hear his mother yell, “We're here!” He looks out the window. Many kids are standing in front of tables laughing and chattering away. Girls and boys ranging from 12 to 18 are here. Castiel was going to be turning 16 once he got back from camp. He shrinks back into his seat, wanting to go home. 

“Momma, I don't feel so good.” 

She turns her head and looks at him. “What's wrong?” 

“My tummy,” he pouts. 

“Honey, we know you get car sick easily, but you said so yourself that all you need is fresh air. This camp is full of it!” 

“And girls in mini-skirts...” He watches a girl bend over to pick up her cell phone, and then a group of boys take out a camera to photograph her behind. Immediately they get it taken away. _Didn't I read something about a dress code?_

His dad chimes in a comment, “You will meet many girls here I am sure of it. They will go nuts over you.” 

Castiel snorts. His dad dreams for him to have a girlfriend and be on the football team, even though it has been clear since middle school it isn’t going to happen. He doesn't like girls and they don't like him – the same goes for sports. “Lets just get me checked in. Pointless to avoid the inevitable.” Castiel opens his door when they park and hops out. He tucks his iPod away in the outer pocket of his bag and walks around to the back of the truck. He watches some girl text on her cell phone and then scream when she finds out that she has no service. Only good thing is WI-FI, and Castiel thanks God for that. 

“Go check in Castiel. I'll get your bags,” his dad says, nudging him towards the tables. Castiel nods and wanders over to a table that has his letter section. He looks past the trees behind the tables and sees a large bus being loaded with people and their bags. The actual camp is about a 30-minute drive up into the mountains. Castiel is glad he has some battery life left on his iPod – he wants to avoid conversations at all costs. He begins to chew on his lower lip, peeling away the dead skin and making them bright red in anticipation and anxiety. 

“Hey there.” 

Castiel blinks and slowly turns his head to the right. A tall kid with floppy long hair is standing in the line next to him, staring directly at him. 

“I'm Sam. What's your name?” 

He stops abusing his lip to respond, since his drive to be polite is stronger that his flight response. “Castiel.” 

Sam reaches out a hand. “Nice to meet you!” His hand hovers in the air between them for a moment before Castiel hesitantly takes his hand out of his back pocket to give it a quick shake. His hand his hot and sweaty compared to Sam’s cold calloused hand. “Um,” Sam wipes his hand on his shirt, and Castiel blushes in embarrassment. “So, where do you come from?” 

“Uh, Nevada.” 

“I'm from Texas.” 

Castiel nods, hoping it is enough to end the awkwardness. 

“Do you live in Vegas?” 

_Does this kid ever shut up?_ “On the outskirts, yes.” 

Sam beams a big smile. “So you've seen hookers!” Boys farther up Sam's line turn to look at him, and he just laughs and waves them off. 

Castiel takes the distraction to check in before Sam asks another question. The girl doing the checking is chewing gum and texting, paying no attention to the long line in front of her, let alone her next customer. Castiel isn't one to say, “Excuse me,” so he stands there in wait. 

The girl at the table to her left yells, “Meg! Quit texting your boyfriend and check that guy in before he passes out from the heat!” 

Meg rolls her eyes. “Shut up Ruby,” she says in a sweet condescending way. Meg looks up at Castiel and her annoyed face quickly turns into a smile. “You're a cutie.” 

Castiel gulps. “Um...” Sam whistles from the other line, bringing back his blush. He begins a staring contest with his shoelaces. 

“What's your name?” 

Castiel looks back up at her and stutters out, “Cas-Castiel N-Novak.” 

Meg continues to smile while she scans her list of names. “Ah, Castiel Novak. You are in campsite Woodpecker and your counselor is Dean Smith. He's a cutie, too.” She looks up at Castiel and chuckles at his obvious nervousness. “My name is Meg, by the way.” She holds out her hand, and he wipes his hand off before shaking it. “16, not a counselor, here for singing.” 

_Don’t care lady._ “Okay.” He is handed a nametag. “Seriously?” 

Meg chuckles. “Well, you don’t want everyone asking who you are, do you Clarence?” 

“My name isn’t-” 

Meg ignores him and yells, “Next!” Waving him off with a grin, he hurries around the table to his parents, who were now at the bus with his bags. 

His mom squeals, “Oh! You get a nametag? How cute!” 

“Mom!” Castiel whines, pinning it to his pants before she can put it on his shirt. He starts helping his dad get his bags under the bus. When he goes to grab his instrument case, a random guy stops him. 

“All of the instruments are going in a separate trailer. They are being taken straight to the band building for lock up.” 

Castiel smiles at him for his kindness, but only gets a stern look in response before the guy takes his instrument away. _At least he didn’t flirt with me._ He returns to his parents, wanting more than ever to go back home. 

“Everyone hurry up on the bus! This one is leaving in 3 minutes!” 

Castiel’s dad goes to give his son a hug. “Well, we will be seeing you in a few months then.” He pulls him tightly to his chest and Castiel reciprocates with all his might. “Be good, okay? Try and get a girlfriend while your here.” 

“Dad!” 

Castiel’s mom joins the hug, a few tears welling in her eyes. “Oh my baby boy is going to be so far from home!” Her hold on him from behind is stronger than his dad’s. He gasps for air at the parent sandwich and squirms himself free from their hold. 

“I'm not leaving forever!” He sighs and slides his hands into his pockets. “I wish I didn't have to leave at all.” His parents simply wave at him as he walks over to the line leading onto the bus. He plays with his nametag until his reaches the bus steps. He gives a final wave to his parents before climbing them in complete dread. 

“Castiel!” 

He searches the crowd of people in seats before finding the source of his name waving at him and patting the open seat next to him. _That kid is too social._ Since there are not other seats that were empty, he accepts Sam’s offer. He walks down the aisle in a hurry and doesn't see the leg of a short, black-haired, brown-eyed boy stuck out into the aisle. His tumble to the floor brings out laughs and gasps from onlookers, while the source does nothing to help Castiel, instead finding the incident the perfect photo opportunity. 

Castiel scrambles back to his feet and sits next to Sam, holding his bag to his chest and hiding his face. _God, send me home. Now. Just beam me up, Scotty._

“That was funny,” Sam says, poking Castiel in the shoulder. “You okay?” 

Castiel pulls his face out of his bag, blush having resided back to normal. “Yeah.” He reaches into his bag and grabs his iPod. 

“Nice iPod. I have a Zune.” 

Castiel ignores him, putting his headphones in his ears and starting his music. Sam goes back to looking out the window. When the bus starts moving up the hill, his iPod dies. He rips out his headphones in anger and puts his iPod away, giving a slight pout. 

“I know how ya feel,” Sam pipes in, having found watching Castiel more entertaining than what was out the window. “My Zune dyed on the trip over here. I'm gonna charge it once I get to my cabin.” 

Castiel sighs and puts his iPod away. He takes a quick glance at the boy who caused his fall. He is talking to two girls in the seat in front of him, who look unimpressed by what he is saying. Their focus turns to Castiel and hey smile, giving him a little wave when they make eye contact. Castiel takes a look behind him, finding no one with a focus directed towards the front of the bus. He looks back at the girls. They point to him directly, nodding when he points to himself. When he finally waves back, they giggle and smile at him. 

Sam stands up to get in front of Castiel, waving at the girls and blowing them kisses. The bus driver yells at him to sit down. He gives him a firm pout while sinking back down into his seat. Castiel can’t help but chuckle at what he can only describe as a bitch face. He looks back to the girls. They had turned around, now facing the front of the bus, and he is instead receiving a full glare from the boy behind them. Castiel ducks his head below the seat in front and hides his face in his bag again. 

_This is going to be a long summer._


	2. Me And I

“Your guys aren't here yet?” Zeke stumbles over a log and lands on Gabriel who was bent over tying his shoes. “Sorry!”

Gabriel groans. “Zeke you are so clumsy!” Zeke mumbles something and stands up. Gabriel rolls over onto his back.

Dean snorts and puts his sunglasses on his face. “No one in my camp has shown up, and you are clumsy Zeke.”

“Hey guys! I just got a text from Sammy!” Benny comes jogging over to Dean's camp. “He's in your camp this year!”

“Lovely. Is another bus on its way up?”

Benny nods and looks down at Gabriel. “What happened to you?”

“My counselor tripped and landed on me.”

Benny looks over at Zeke who was rubbing his knees. “You’re clumsy Zeke. Don't land on me please.”

“Shut up or I'll make you clean our camp.”

“Meh.” Benny blows a raspberry. “Ah, little Sammy is now 15 years old. Time flies since we met him.”

“He was at camp your… second year, right?” Dean tugs down his shirt looking at Benny.

“Yeah. And your third year,” Gabriel grunts as Benny helps him off the ground. “He gave me his phone number last year so I got a call from him every other day.”

Benny pats Gabriel's shoulder and sits next to Dean. “You two are just two peas in a pod.”

“Yep! Can't wait to dunk him in the lake again!”

Zeke snorts. “I had to be stuck in a camp with you... again! This is gonna be one hell of a summer.”

“You said it. Be glad our camps are right across the road from each other.” Dean rubs Zeke’s shoulder, and then stands with a yawn. “I'm gonna go for a walk. Yell for me when kids start to show up at Woodpecker.”

~

Castiel searches through a pile of luggage for his, while Sam wanders off to a group of boys. He finds his bags and pulls them out from the bottom, causing a bag to roll off the top and land in a bush. The kid who tripped him, in the group of boys Sam is talking with, runs over and pulls it out.

“Watch it, ya little fucker,” He snarls at Castiel. “No one messes with Crowley and gets away with it.”

“I didn't mean it,” Castiel mumbles. He pulls the handles up out of his bags and follows a trail that led to his designated camp. He stares at his shoes, cursing his band teacher and mother for making him come to the camp. He hopes that when he gets to go practice with the band it will all be worthwhile.

Castiel looks up to see if he is at the camp yet. When he does, he runs into a dark blond with sunglasses. Castiel falls backwards onto his luggage and the guy lands on top of him. Crowley and the group of boys following from a distance gave a huge roar of laughter, including Sam (who is laughing for a different reason.)

The guy Castiel ran into grumbles something unintelligible and glares at Castiel once he is standing. Castiel can only see his furrowed eyebrows.

“Watch where the hell you're going!” He yells, brushing himself off.

Castiel stumbles to his feet, ignoring the pain that was radiating from his tailbone.“I'm sorry, I wasn't looking. Sorry!” Castiel grabs his things off the ground and runs off down the trail, his bags banging along behind him. The laughter seems to get louder and louder the farther away he gets.

He sees a sign that reads ‘Camp Woodpecker’ and takes a hard left into it, nearly running into three more guys.“Whoa! Careful kid, you might hurt yourself.” Castiel ignores them. He opens the screen door to the cabin closest to the entrance. He finds a single bed, with a desk and chair on one side, and a rickety dresser on the other. He throws his bags onto the floor, and then sits in a chair. He holds his laptop bag in his lap and sniffles. The light is off, so he doesn’t notice the other items already claiming the room.

~

“That kid is weird.” Dean turns to the group of kids who are laughing. “Cut it out or I'll slap a new face on yawl!” They immediately silence. “Hey Sam.”

“Wow Dean, you grew an attitude over the year.”

“Yeah, well... I don't want to be here this year.” Dean wanders over to the group of boys. “How many of you are in the camp called Chipmunk?” A few raise their hands. “How many in Woodpecker?” The others raise their hands. “Woodpeckers are with me in the camp on the left and Chipmunks are with my friend Zeke in the camp on the right. I have to piss so hold back on the questions until then.” Dean walks around the group of boys and hurries down a thin dirt trail in the trees to the bathhouse.

“They have the most retarded names for camps here,” Crowley mumbles. The group mumbles in agreement and follows him down the trail. They meet up with Gabriel, Benny, and Zeke.

“Gabriel!” Sam drops his bags and runs over to him.

“Sam!” Gabriel hugs him and ruffles his hair. “You and I aren't in the same camp this year, but we can still have fun.”

“Hell yeah!” They do their secret handshake that includes some foul curse words.

Benny rolls his eyes. “Freaks.”

“Who are the Chipmunks?” Zeke yells. Half of the boys raise their hands. “Follow me to our campsite!” Zeke heads into his camp with about half of the boys following him, along with Benny and Gabriel.

The others head down into camp Woodpecker. They quickly spread out to claim their cabins. No one goes inside the cabin that is closest to the entrance, since that is the one that said counselor on it.

That is the one that Castiel currently hides in.

~

Dean soon arrives back at the camp, his bladder satisfied. He looks around. All the boys were in their chosen cabins, giggling away and talking about the pranks they were going to pull (a bit too loudly in Dean’s opinion.) He decides to head into his cabin for a well-needed breather. _I am not looking forward to dealing with these a-holes._

He opens the door and freezes when he turns on the light. Sitting in the chair, with his head in his lap, is the boy he ran into.“What are you doing in here?”The boy’s head shoots up. His face is red, probably from crying. “This is the counselors cabin, can’t you tell?”

The boy wipes his face and looks around.“Shit, sorry! I didn’t see, I just…” He quickly stands and grabs his bags. He heads for the door but Dean blocks it.

“What's your name?”

“C-Ca-Castiel.”

Dean sighs. “I think the cabin on the other side doesn’t have anyone in it, if you want some solitary.”

Castiel looks at him, a small smile appearing and then disappearing almost immediately. “Thank you…?”

“Dean.”

Castiel smiles, only this time it stays on his face. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean watches as Castiel moves past him with his bags and goes across the camp to the lonely little shack along the trees. He goes inside, placing his bags against the wall, observing the building. It was the same as the counselors. _Maybe this camp was built for two counselors before? Or this one is condemned._ Either way, he sits on the bed, wincing at its hardness. _So glad I packed a thick pad._

Dean walks into his cabin, leaving the door slightly open. He forgets what he came in for. He growls at himself and sits on the bed, rubbing his face. A few minutes pass and he checks his watch. “Well, might as wel get it over with.” As he leaves his cabin, he almost steps on an iPod that is next to the desk. He picks it up. “Cas must have left it in here.” _Shit, I told myself I wouldn’t give out nicknames this year!_ “Might as well take it to him.” _Why not make him get it himself?_

Dean walks around the camp, opening each cabin door and yelling at the boys inside to get their selves together and sit around the campfire. When he reaches Castiel’s, he finds it locked. After a few jerks, instead of knocking like a normal human being, he hears footsteps and a click. He pulls, gently this time, and enters the cabin.

“Time to-” Dean freezes. The boy, or should he say man, is standing in front of him, without a shirt on. He is leaning over his bed, searching through one of his luggage bags. “Um, its time to, uh…” _I need to see him in a bathing suit – no I don’t!_

Castiel looks over and freezes, realizing that it is his counselor and not just on of the other boys. He panics and scrambles for a t-shirt. “Hi, um, Dean. Sorry, I was changing. My bad.”

“Don’t apologize. We are all allowed some privacy in this place, after all.” Now that Dean has regained his ability to communicate, he returns to his original topic. “It is time to gather around the fire pit. Got to explain the rules to yawl.”

“Oh, okay.” Castiel slips his shirt on; Dean keeps his whimpers to him self. “By the way, did you find an iPod in your cabin?”

“Oh, yeah, um… here it is.” Dean pulls it from his back pocket. “Almost stepped on it.”

“Glad you didn’t. It was a gift from my late grandmother.” Castiel reaches out to Dean to retrieve the item, but stops. “Uh, why did I just tell you that?”

“Beats me,” Dean puts the iPod in Castiel’s outreached hand. “Hurry up and get changed. It would seem the other boys are already at the pit.” Dean walks outside.

“Hey, um, Dean?” Castiel asks, before the shuts.

“Yeah Cas?”

Castiel hesitates at the new nickname. “Thanks for not, uh, beating my ass when you found me in your cabin. I didn’t touch anything. I just-”

“Don’t worry, I get it. I was once in your shoes. I’ll see you at the pit.” With that, Dean shuts the door. _Why the hell did I call him Cas?_ He shakes his head and walks over to the pit.

Castiel gets a shirt on and slips his shoes back on, leaving his cabin quickly. _Oh this summer is gonna suck – I already have the hot’s for the counselor._

 

~

Once everyone is gathered around the fire pit, Dean starts to explain the rule of his campsite and the camp in general.“Don't piss me off. Don't wake me up unless someone is dying. I am not your mommy or your daddy or your big brother; don't treat me like one. Nurses’ station is up at the main cabin at the top of the hill. That is where we will eat when we are not together, and also where the lounge is. WI-FI is accessible up there, but you have to have permission from me and have a buddy to go up there. Any questions?”

No one says anything. Dean takes a glance at Castiel, who is sitting in the back, watching him with earnest and a little bit of something else. He ignores it. “How many of you are here for singing?” A few of the boys raise their hands. “The building where that is held is over the hill, past the lodge. Signs point it out. How many of you are here for acting?” A few other boys raise their hands. “That building is on the left side of the lake. You all meet at the dock and walk together to reach it. How many of you are here for band?” Only one raises his hand. Everyone turns to look at him. “Only you Castiel?”

“I hope I'm not the only one in the camp.” Some chuckle, but Castiel is being serious.

“You’re not. Band is a big thing here. The band hall is across the lake. You guys take boats over.”

“Lucky!” Crowley pouts, crossing his arms. Castiel has a swell of pride.

Dean rolls his eyes.“I'll have you buddy up with Benny who is in the camp next door. He's in band too and he should be able to explain things better then I can. You two will walk down to the dock together after lunch for practice.”

Castiel nods. _I hope Benny is more like Dean or Sam, and less like Crowley._

“Alright. I think I covered the gist of things. Everything will be covered in more detail after dinner tonight. Everyone go and unpack. Get your beds made and everything before we all go to lunch.” Everyone stands and heads to their cabins, Sam watching closely as Castiel goes to his, a small bound clear in his step.

Dean heads across the road to find Gabriel chasing Zeke around with a stick. He rolls his eyes and finds Benny setting up a fire.

“Hey Benny?” Benny looks up. “You the only one in band at this camp?”

“Yeah. I was hoping I could pair up with a few of your guys so I didn't have to be escorted by drama king Zeke.” Benny points over at Zeke. They both watch as Gabriel tackles him to the ground. A few of the boys in the camp laugh and cheer him on. “God they are dorks.”

“Glad they're not in my camp.” Dean sits down on a log. “I only have one kid in my camp, named Castiel, who is in band. I told him you two could walk down together.”

“Sweet.” Benny leans back against the log. “Which one is Castiel?”

“The one I ran into on the road.”

“You mean the kid who nearly took me, Zeke, and Gabriel down? God Dean, he looked terrified and near tears!”

“He looked like he might have been crying when I found him in my cabin. He didn't see the sign on the door apparently, nor my stuff laid out inside it.”

Benny crumples up pieces of paper and throws them into the pit, getting it ready for its first fire.“Sounds like a someone I know.” Dean looks at Benny warily, daring him to continue, which Benny accepts. “Your first two years here Dean weren't all too swell. Zeke was the only nice person to you first year, but you guys didn't share a camp. Second year, Gabriel and me show up but you still had a camp where everyone wasn't too friendly with you. Third year was when Sam showed up and you shared a camp with him. You guys are like brothers now.”

“Yeah, but that was three years ago. I'm now a junior counselor and people have to like me.”

“People want to like you Dean. Sam was the one who made you grow a set during your school year after that summer. You did track and theater. You came back your fourth year a changed man.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Dean rubs his nose. “I might know what that kid is going through.”

“Then help him out. I'll become his buddy in band and you'll be a big brother to him at the camp.”

“Hell no! I told everyone there I wasn't gonna do that to anyone, and Cas is no exception.”

“And yet you gave him a nickname.”

“Shut up. It isn’t a nickname, just a quicker one.”

“You keep telling yourself that, Dean-O. How old is the kid?”

“Either 15 or 16.”

“Same age you were when little Sammy showed.”

“I'm just gonna let the kid suffer like I did. He'll grow a set by next year.”

“You’re evil Dean.”

Dean stands up and walks out of the camp, waving at Gabriel who was tickling Zeke as he cried out for help. Benny keeps tossing paper, watching as Dean disappears across the road.

“That guy has some new things to discover this year.”


End file.
